ABSTRACT-OutreachCore The Outreach Core of the M2CH-CSBC (Measuring, Modeling and Controlling Heterogeneity-Cancer Systems BiologyConsortium)Centerwilldelivereducationalmaterials,experimentalandcomputationaltoolsanddatato theCSBConsortium,theCSBC/PS-ONCoordinatingCenterandthebroaderscientificcommunity.TheOutreach Core with logistical, support from the Administrative Core, will: (1) deliver interdisciplinary education and cross- training on multiscale measurement instrumentation, and the generation, use, and analysis of 4D images impacting cancer and therapeutic response;? (2) provide access to the bioimaging and genomic data using a custom portal for access, visualization, and interactive analysis based on OMERO (Open Microscopy Environment image database) and Sage Synapse;? and (3) conduct DREAM crowd-sourcing activities to seek analyticalsolutionstoquestioninspatialsystemsbiomedicine.Aim1willdeliverintroductoryandadvancedtopic workshops on unique imaging platforms accessible to the CSBC and general public. Hands-on training workshopsutilizingmultiscaleimaginginstrumentation,optimizedtechniquesandworkflows,andcomputational analyticsalsowillbeprovidedaspartofabiannualmultiscaleimagingsymposium.Thissymposiumdesignedto fostercollaborationamongbiomedicalscientists,bioengineers,mathematicians,andcomputationalbiologists,at allstagesoftheircareers,willsupporttheinterdisciplinaryandtrans-consortiuminteractionsthatarefundamental to achieving the CSBC research goals. Cross-network personnel exchanges for in-depth training are offered. Aim 2 will build on an existing collaboration with Sage Bionetworks and leverage work conducted under the auspices of the NIH Library of Integrated Network-Based Cellular Signatures (LINCS) Common Fund and Big Data to Knowledge (B2DK) Programs to make computational infrastructure for accessing, visualizing, and quantitativelyanalyzingbioimagingdataavailabletotheCSBCandwiderresearchcommunity.Thiswillinclude: (a)accesstoM2CH-CSBCimageandsinglecellsequencingdatafromourcustomizedworkflowplatforms,(b) development of a Sage Synapse based M2CH-CSBC public data portal that will leverage our metadata management, provenance tracking, data versioning, governance and access control analysis and visualization, and (c) powerful image analytics and integration of imaging and single cell sequencing data through analytical andvisualizationtoolsoptimizedbyOHSUCenterforSpatialSystemsBiomedicine(OCSSB)collaborators.Aim 3 will work with Sage Bionetworks to develop crowd-sourcing solutions to ?omic/image data visualization, identification of networks that control cell phenotypes and response to therapy and development of therapeutic strategiestocontrolepigenomicplasticityandresponsetomicroenvironmentalsignals.